


We Are Here For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steve, Danny, Chin: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Crying, Daughters, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Exhausted, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Past Pregnant, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reading, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Talking, Tears, Threesome - M/M/M, Understanding, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Chin are comforting Steve, after the computer genius told the blond about Morocco, & the mission, What is gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This concludes my series!!!!*





	We Are Here For You:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Danny & Chin are comforting Steve, after the computer genius told the blond about Morocco, & the mission, What is gonna happen?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This concludes my series!!!!*

 

"How is the super seal doing ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked his lover, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, about their lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, he found out about their lastest mission, from him, after the computer genius filled him in. He was worried about him, since he got on the plane, & during his flight home from New Jersey. The Blond must be crushed, as he thought of his lover not really get answers that he was looking for.

 

"He didn't really say a word to me or the others, But, I think that he is waiting for you, so we can talk about it", The Blind had a feeling that it was gonna happen. "Let's go home, Steve needs us right now", Chin nodded, & they headed for their house. They know that Steve is burying his feelings deep inside, & they are gonna help him through it. Cause, They built themselves a family, & they would be damned, if they lose it.

 

Steve, in the meantime, was tired physically from the kids, & emotionally from his mother, but at least, he got peace, & closure after nearly 7 years. He can't wait to snuggle, & cuddle up with his lovers, when they got home. He put his children to bed, He kissed Grace goodnight, & he put Charlie's, Kim, & Serenity's nightlight on, & went downstairs, & wait for Chin & Danny to come home.

 

He opened his mother's journal, that he put to the side, & began to read the pages, that mentioned him. The Usually Tough Five-O Commander was crying, & sobbing, & he had tears coming down his face. He finally understood, why his mother did what she did. Chin, & Danny entered, & were shocked to see their lover in the condition, that he was in.

 

They soothed, & dried his tears, & also comforted him, He composed himself, & said, "I got the kids off to bed". He said, "I _finally_ got the closure,  & peace, that I needed". "That's good, Babe", Danny said with an encouraging smile, & rubbed his back up, & down. Chin echoed the same sentiments, "Yeah, It's real good, Sweetheart", They each planted a kiss on his head, & they stayed like that for awhile.

 

"I finally understood why Doris did it, I forgive her for it, Not really for her, but for me, & my own sanity", The Seal said, as he exhaled, & just snuggled close to his lovers. "Good", The Two Men said in unison,,as they hugged him closer to him, & he showed them the entry that she described on how she found out that she was pregnant. "She really was happy", Steve said happily, as he pointed to the page. "How could she not be ?", Danny said with a smile, The Hawaiian Native agreed,,& said, "She was imagining what you looked like through out her whole pregnancy." There was silence, & the loudmouth detective said, "We are here for you, No matter what", Chin added, "Count on that", Steve smiled, & said, "I know, Thank you, I love you for that". They all walked upstairs, & got ready for bed, & spent the night cuddling, & snuggling.

 

The End.


End file.
